Rudder Judgetra Roran (U-Rudder 1)
U-Rudder Judgetra Roran '''or U-Rudder 1 Is one of Europe's oldest Continental's during the World War 2 ERA, and are commonly known to have the most armor than any other Form, unlike both Brawler Bron Roran and Stryker Gorger Roran. Having To be An old German World War 2 Submarine from the early 10th Century he has been greatly upgraded as A Drop ship and a land tank. It is well armored and can be tough to pierce. He is the major heart of the country of Greece or In Riverian Terms known as Judgetra. U-Rudder 1 Can hold up to over 50 Rivera troops. can go up to a height of about 50,000 feet in the air. Contains tracks on Bottom for land attack. U-Rudder's are considered to be Submarine Tanks that spend most of their time on land rather than water. The forces of Earth had a hard time believing that old World War 2 German Submarine are on land being used as tanks. U-Rudder's have a huge dislike of being called Nazi Submarines and as well as being in water, despite being submarines. U-Rudder's were taking over for the Rivera Federation's old Core Tanks that were used during the War of 1211, and were all occupied by the Invading Rivera Rangerian Forces. They're still some Core tanks that were used by the R.F.F.S.7 during the Siege of Earth, but they're was only a hand full of them. Many of the U-Rudder 1's are armed with U.97 rocket props, A.38 Rudder Blades, and Special MG.42's located at the back of the conning tower, for anti air defense. If wanted too they can shoot Torpedo's at their targets if they have no intentions on using the deck guns, but torpedo's are mostly used for an emergency ammo supply that shouldn't be fired unless have to. U-Rudder's decided to become the major tanks of the Whole Universal Generation Military, although they are Farley slow, they have the armor as thick as steel that it would take a grand total of 4-5 Earth made rockets to pierce them, but if the Earth forces should learn how to use the Riverian R.489 rocket Blaster, than they will be able to take them out with one single blast. U-Rudder 1 lacks speed and would often need the help of Strykers or any other U-Boats that are in the area to provide him with cover so he can be cautious where ever he goes in order not to attract too much attention and get the whole Earth Army all over his position. U-Rudder's 1 Weakness is at the mouth or the conning tower, everything else is like a heavy shell, U-Rudder 1's were steady and the most destructive land vehicles In R.F.F.S.7 Heavy armored column. Many of The U-Roran 1 Propaganda posters are an image of them being in water instead of on land, as for the count that they are indeed, Nazi World War II Submarines. Despite them being Land Tanks. The Deck guns of the rolling submarines can be used to destroy heavy armored targets such as M.79 Tanks. ''Manufacturing'' ''Design'' ''Stereo System Playlist'' Video:Rudder 1's Theme.m4v|Rudder 1's Main Theme While He Was Sinking Ships In World War II And Imprisoned In HailFax After Wards... ''Relationships'' '''Sara Jona Ryora Raiden Destroyer Rudder 1 Met Raiden Hail Destroyer while Moving throughout the HailFax Harbor in search for something to do for Board om was startin to bug his batteries. The 2 started with a bad start, due to the fact that Raiden has always hated Nazi Germany, especially their Submarines. Rudder 1 takin his comments as an Insult was a bout to snap that he was not a Nazi until he left splashing water right in his conning tower. The very next day Rudder 1 searched the Harbor for Raiden for he felt like torpedoing him until he sank dead all the way to the bottom of the HailFax Harbor. He finally found him and was about to fire a Torpedo but was depth Charged by an enraged Sara, who ordered him to close the Torpedo hatch or she would drop another on his bow. Rudder 1 hates being depth charged due to the blast being so intense that it rattles his controls hard against his side causing a great deal of pain and suffering. In order to avoid a second drop Rudder 1 sealed his Hatch and moved in the other direction. Things began to change however On June 6th, of 1959, when Raiden began to act more nicer to Rudder 1 due to some persuasion from Sara, that was so secret that not even Rudder 1 knew about. Rudder one and Raiden grew a huge friendship and would often share war stories, Rudder 1 would share the War stories that he had done during the BE Period and Middle ages, but never spoke of the Second World War due to his Insanity. 'Rudder 2 Rivera' Rudder 2 Rivera is considered to be The Younger and more advanced Version Of Rudder 1, He is not Manufactured until the Events of the Galactic War from Federation Strike 7 Controlled Jeromoria from the Occupied Factory of Rivera's Industries. Rudder 1 has a huge disliking to Rudder 2 and shows a large great deal of Jealousy due to him being more advanced and him actually having turrets right on top of his conning tower while Rudder 1 had his right on his Deck. During the Rivera Federation War Rudder 1 rarely sees Rudder 2 due to the Advanced Sub being in the Sea all the time, which Rudder 1 would refer to them as cowards. Rudder 1's antics however led to the Rudder 2's going on land as transports and APC units. Rudder 1 gets enraged due to this action snapping that there was already a Submarine out of the water and that he no longer needed a stupid advanced version of himself to steal his job. Rudder 1 was considered to be a land tank throughout the Rivera Federation War, and because of this he would always Insult Rudder 2 when ever the Submarine would return to port saying the following in a very hurtful way, "Cowards... Learn to fight On land like a real Submarine and stop hiding away under the Water." Insults like this drew both Rudders 1 & 2's relationships into complete Turmoil, in witch turns out that they will never Get along even if they are both Submarines. The Dispatcher Tarah Coast Guard Ship Ara Research Ship Horace Tugboat Jerome Tugboat Harris Tugboat Hank Tugboat 'Destructa Judegtra Rivera' Wars World War II During The Events Of World War II In The Atlantic, Rudder 1 Was the Most Deadliest Weapon in the Entire German Atlantic Campaign among the Rest of the Hundreds German U-boat Copies of him that are Nonliving Vehicles. Despite hating the Water in those Years Rudder 1 Did a tremendous Toll On the Royal Navy and Managed to Sink a grand total of 500 Ships In a grand total Of 2 Months... Because of this Many of the English feared that they would completely lose their Navy due to Rudder 1's Sneaky Attacks that he has been giving them since the Beginning of The Second World War. Things Changed however during the Time Of 1944 when the Allies Stormed France Causing Rudder 1 To Shift Course too attack the Allied Fleets Supporting The Invasion. He planned on taking out the Fleet first than with the going on the beach with his tracks and shell the American forces on the beaches so they could not advance any further. Despite having to sink over 7 Ships Rudder 1 soon came Under fire By Allied Aircraft Forcing him To Return Back to the Sea. His Failure to Destroy the Allied Fleet off the Coast Of Normandy Led to the Victory Of D-Day and later on the Fall of All of France. Things for Rudder 1 Got more Difficult as well when Sara Jona Ryora came into the War as well On the Side Of both the Americans and Then English, her job was to Take Out Rudder 1 before he can Sink anymore Allied Ships In the Atlantic Her Battle with Rudder 1 Soon led to the Discovery of Small Hidden feelings located within Sara's Heart due to his intense challenging In naval warfare, which She Plan To Spare Despite both Ships Being Heavily Damaged. Rudder 1 Was Now Unconscious in the aftermath of the battle, and did not wake up until The Victory In Japan Which completely ended World War II He was a knocked out for a grand total of 2 Years. Rudder 1 Was later Captured By English Sailors After the Rangerians Withdraw back to Rivera and Was Sentenced To Be Scrapped By The Industrial Complex due to the count that he Sank a grand total of 590 Ships Including 21 Civilian Ships, Sara However who was there At the Time Managed to Keep Rudder 1 from Getting his Sentence by Saying the Following "Your Honor Rudder 1 Is Not A Monster Submarine He was only doing as he was Ordered To Do, Just As I Had to Do against Him..." Imprisonment Rudder 1's Imprisonment (April 2nd 1946 - December 24th, 1989) Was Rudder 1's Sentence after not receiving his Scrap Sentence from many Of The Industrial Complex Of His Own body of Greece. He would Remain Inside Hail Fax Harbor With Constance Supervision Under the Canadian Coast guard and the Canadian Navy as well For a grand Period Of 43 Years. If Rudder 1 ever left the Harbor he would end up being sunk by The Canadian Navy in just a matter of Minutes. He is also under the most Supervision under of the Young Female Encorian Destroyer Sara Judegtra Rivera. Vietnam War Though There was a war in the Early 1950's spreading throughout the 60's and 70's Rudder 1 was no longer involved during the war In Vietnam due to intense change that he began feeling while his imprisonment At Hail Fax Harbor In Eastern Canada. Rudder 1 was the only Continental to no longer take part in the War In Vietnam even during the N.V.A. Invasion of the United States In 1969. On January 1st, of 1970, just one Month after the Invasion, Hunter Core Rivera Arrived At HailFax Harbor under the Direct Authority Of Dictator Highland and Suggested that Rudder 1 Should fight amongst the rest of the Continentals In an attempt to gain victory and Conquer the United States bringing it under the direct rule of North Vietnam. Rudder 1 refused it Snapping that he was not that type of Submarine anymore and ordered Tarah to transport Hunter Out of HailFax, Rudder 1's refusal to join the war, lead not only to the N.V.A's downfall in 1984 after Seattle had been liberated, but also strengthen Sara's feelings for deep within her heart she knew Rudder 1 would never be that Haywire Submarine that he used to be during the Second World War. In 1984 After the Second Battle Of Seattle Highland, was sent back to Europe along with the rest of the Continentals except for Rudder 1 who continued to remain at HailFax Harbor still Imprisoned with only 5 mores years left until he is finally free of that harbor and he can head back out into the sea again, but most importantly Greece. World War III The Galactic War 'Operation Highland Destruction... 2286' 'Destruction' Universal Death Conflict U-Rudder 2 U-Rudder 2. (January 3rd 2165- August 13th 2289) A modern counter part of Europe's World War 2 U-Boat Continental. It is able to attack land from under the ground, and by land. All though a modern type U-Boat, U-Rudder 2 has no turret and can only fire his target by Torpedo's like a normal submarine, due to this U-Rudder 2 spends more time underground and in the seas, due to it's lack of weaponry. However U-Rudder 2's can be reliable for escorts of transports that are on their way to their destination, and do not spend all of their time under the water. U-Rudder 2's were always being mocked by the U-Rudder 1's saying that they are doing everything the cowards way by hiding under the sea every twenty four seven, and do not have the will to come out of the water too fight the Earth forces head on like they do. U-Rudder 2's patrol the oceans around Earth day and night putting a torpedo on any Earth Ship that they find, but during the clash of 2169, the Earth transport ships became hovercraft, which made it more difficult for them to sink, and the ships had special visions that can see where the they are as well and blow the out of the water before they have the chance to even attack. During this situation many of the U-Rudder 2's surfaced to attack the ships head on by shelling them with their conning tower turrets that were newly upgraded from Universal Generation controlled Sea Ports In many Organic worlds including Earth on Continents Russia and Africa. If the attack should fail they use a special option to follow the ship to it's destination and wait for the perfect time to strike and sink it. Given the time depending on their exact behavior if one of the U-Rivera 2's ever got lucky that Very U-Rudder 2 might have a chance In becoming a land transport in order to move supplies through the Universal Generation controlled area, It would depend on how many of the exact amount of ships that they sent down in order to meet Davy Jones. U-Rudder 2's are still a little fragile when It comes to being inside, All any Earth Spy would have to do Is disable the engines and place a charge in both the Torpedo and Turret Ammo Bay. After that U-Rudder 2 will blow into nothing but a squirting fountain of water and sink in a matter of seconds. Another way to destroy them is to blow off their conning tower and take out their whole entire CPU system In it. If the Conning tower is destroyed Sayonara to U-Rudder 2's CPU, and just like the first phase U-Rudder 2 will sink in a matter of Minutes to the bottom of the ocean floor. Ultimate Rudder 1 Destruction Trivia Category:Vehicle Log Category:Continental's Category:Males Category:Soul Walker Category:Judgetra Category:Greece Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent Category:Machines